This invention relates generally to adjustable gun sight structures, and particularly to improved magnification adjustments for such sights. Various weapons including firearms (rifles in particular) are often equipped with telescopic sights. Such telescopic sights are also provided with adjustment features, whereby the telescope itself may be "zeroed in" at a predetermined range. While variable magnification power rifle scopes have made rifles safer and :more effective, still one cannot increase the magnification power of the scope while simultaneously looking through it. The usual magnification adjustment ring is worked by digital manipulation and is varied through several settings, from minimum magnification (the initial set) to maximum magnification (wanted when a bead is drawn on an apparent target). Internal of the adjustable magnification ring is an enclosed ocular lens, which is adapted to move but slightly and reciprocally, but only within a longitudinal direction which is aligned with the rifle barrel.
Upon prey sighting, the major shortcoming for an alerted hunter is a need for the momentary dishouldering of the rifle so as to access the flat magnification ring which serves as a zoom-adjustment means. This quick act serves to gain a proper degree of magnification of the initially spotted prey animal. Even though such a quick diversion from scope sighting involves but a few seconds, in such a moment, the animal can move or scamper if alerted by others or even by the hunter's weapon movement. Also, failure to completely identify a seeming target can end up in a human tragedy, caused by an overeager hunter reluctant to delay his shot to gain a clearer prey scope silhouette.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a variable magnification power-type, telescopic rifle sighting means having a digitally-activated, zoom-adjustment means that permits an essentially instantaneous switching from the preset partial magnification to the maximum magnification on sighting a prey, doing so without dishouldering of the rifle and incurring the intended delay seconds needed for manual switching of the zoom.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simplified construction modifications for available telescopic sights of the variable power type that provides them with the rapid magnification snap switching feature.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an automatic coupling mechanism between the exterior ring operating a zoom feature, and a release mechanism so that the line of sight (bead) on the target is maintained while still effecting the zoom feature with a deft touch.